The man with ears and a tail
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Matt finds a cat and takes him home. The cat changes into a human with ears and a tail. And won't stop touching Matt in certain places... MelloxMatt, slight NearxMatt onesided.
1. 1:The cat named Mello

The first two chapter are short but they will get longer ^-^ I do not own the caharacters or the Death Note series.

* * *

Chapter One

The cat named Mello

"Give it here; you're not prodding it hard enough!" Said a little boy's voice.

"Shut up! I'm doing it!" Shouted another.

'What the-?' Matt thought as he heard the boy's voices. As he turned the corner he saw two little kids prodding a cat with a stick, the cat was stuck under parts of trash cans and other things. "Oi! You little brats better get lost before I kick your asses!" He said in a tone that would probably scare an adult, never mind two children who were barley ten.

They turned to look at him, then each other before running down the street.

"Poor little thing." He said as he moved the things that trapped the cat. The little thing practically jumped into his arms. "You wanna come with me? Well, I don't see why not. It's not like I'll get a cat off anyone else for my birthday." He said as he stroked the cat.

"Okay, this is gonna be your new home!" Matt said happily to the little cat in his arms. "You're pretty dirty...I know, we'll get you bathed and then I'll get you something to eat." Matt said putting the cat down and taking his school jumper off. "On second thoughts you should probably eat first..." Matt thought out loud. "Yeah that's a better idea, 'coz then you won't get dirty again." He smiled down at the cat who was just staring up at him, with large blue eyes.

Matt picked the cat up and looked at its eyes. "What an unusual colour for cat's eyes..." Matt said.

"Right so you've been fed and the bath is just about run... I hope you don't mind water..." Matt said and picked him up. He put the cat gently in the bath. "I haven't named you yet! Let me see... how about... Larry, no, no I don't like that... Noodles, no, Jimmy, no, no. We need something different, unusual, something that isn't a common name..." Matt stayed silent for a second; the cat looking at him as if he could understand every word he said.

"Got it! Mello." He said with a huge smile. He pushed his goggles onto the top of his head and moved his face closer to Mello's. "You like it?" He asked still smiling, but his smile soon faded. "I don't know why I keep talking to you, it's not as if you can understand me or talk back..." He said and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, I can..."

Matt lifted his head up to look where the voice had come from. His eyes widened. There was a man with cat ears sat in his bath... just where Mello had been. "W-wh-wha-? Eh? W-who are you?" 'I don't know if that's the right question to ask but...'

The man's face saddened a little. "You do not recognize me? It is Mello..." Matt stared at the man in disbelief.

"Y-you're Mello-?" Matt asked pointing.

The mans mouth widened into a huge smile, before he jumped out of the bath and onto Matt; pressing himself and his mouth against Matt.

Matt's eyes widened. 'What the heck is going on-? And where's my cat!?'

* * *

Thanx for reading ^-^ Hope you liked it. Please fav and review ^-^


	2. 2:The man named Mello

Chapter Two

The man named Mellos

"Uhnnn..." Matt opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them. He placed his left hand on his bum. "Why does my butt hurt?" He yawned. 'That was some weird dream... My new cat Mello turned into a man with ears and a tail. Not only that but he could talk and he... he... we...' Matt thought; his face turned red. 'Well, anyway that was some dream... I actually came...' He thought as he looked under his boxers.

He looked up at the window, it was still dark out. "Must be late... huh, if I fell asleep, where's Mello!" He said and sat up quickly. 'Ow! My butt really hurts!' He turned his head to look for his new cat but instead saw the man from his 'dream'.

"Y-you? You're real!?" He said pointing at the naked man sat just behind him.

The man moved closer, pushing Matt onto his back gently and quickly climbing on top of him before Matt could react. "I am Mello..." He told Matt; whose finger was still pointing. The man licked Matt's finger and then put it in to his mouth, his tongue swirling around it.

Matt's face turned bright red. "Nnh... w-wait a second!" He said loudly and pulled his hand away from the man. "Are you telling me you're Mello? My Mello?" The man looked shocked for a second then smiled a little. "W-what?"

The man moved his face close to Matt's; only inches away. "You said 'my Mello'. I am yours." He said. The man pressed his mouth against Matt's forcefully and forced his tongue in. 'I don't know if this guy is my cat... I mean that's impossible right? But he is really hot... w-w-well for guy I mean..."

* * *

I know this one is even shorter than the first but it'll get longer, promise ^-^


	3. 3:An interruption

Chapter Three

An interruption

"You should wear these till I can get you something that'll fit you." Matt said and passed him some cloths.

'This, at the moment, naked man is my cat. Apparently. Anyway, I haven't been able to ask him many questions because the first time I saw him like this, he jumped on me and started touching me. The second time I saw him like this, he climbed on me and started touching me. So I guess third times the charm...'

"What the-?" Matt said looking at the man. He was trying to put both legs into one whole, in the boxers Matt had given him to wear. "Give 'em here. I'll do it." Matt said chuckling. Matt took hold of the boxers and pointed for Mello to put one leg in one hole then the other leg in the other hole. Matt pulled them up so far, "You're gonna have to lift your bum up, so they'll go on." Mello did as Matt said but Matt couldn't help but look at Mello. 'Whoa... h-he's really big...' Matt thought; his face turning pink.

"Matt can touch if he wants..."

Matt's face turned bright red. "What? N-n-n-n-no!" He quickly pushed the boxers the rest of the way up and scurried over to the middle of the room.

Mello tilted his head to the side. "Why?" He climbed off the sofa and crawled to Matt; leaning over him.

'Those boxers look better on him than they do on me.' He thought as he noticed how tight they were on Mello and how lose they were on himself and how flat his stomach was compared to the muscles on Mello's.

Mello moved his face closer to Matt; he was about to kiss him, when Matt moved back making Mello fall forward. "Wait. Before you do that you have to answer some questions. O-okay?"

"But I can do it, though?" Mello asked as he moved Matt against the wall and sitting on top of him.

"How can you talk?" Matt asked changing the subject.

"I move my lips..." He started; he moved his mouth closer to Matt's. "...And sound comes out."

Matt's cheeks turned a dark pink colour. "I-I meant, how do you know how to?"

"I have been round humans for a long time... waiting for you."

"Huh? F-for me?" Matt asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah, for you. It is because of you I am human."

"I d-don't understand..."

"It is because I love Matt, that I can be human because he is human."

"You're a human because I am?...W-wait, did you just say you l-l-lo-l-love me!?!" Matt asked; his face now bright red.

"Yeah, Mello _loves_ Matt. Mello _wants_ Matt." He said and grabbed hold of Matt's boxers, quickly pulling them down to his knees.

"W-wait! What the hell are you doing!?" Matt yelled trying to grab his boxers but Mello pulled them off completely; throwing them to the side. Mello grabbed Matt's legs and moved them so they were at Mello's sides. Mello moved closer, pressing himself against Matt; Matt's member was pressed against Mello's growing erection. "S-stop it..." Matt said quietly in an unconvincing tone.

Mello smirked and grabbed Matt's wrists; forcing them against the wall. Mello pressed his mouth against Matt's roughly. His tongue forced its way into Matt's mouth and Matt's into Mello's. Mello was pressing himself harder and harder against Matt. He pulled his mouth away. "This might hurt..." He said.

He let go of Matt's wrists and placed his hands on Matt's legs; pushing them further apart. He put his right hand in between his legs and placed his index finger against Matt's opening.

-Knock- -Knock-

Mello looked towards the door. Matt climbed to his feet and grabbed his boxers; putting them on. "Wait here a sec..."

Mello looked at Matt then to where he had been a moment ago against the wall. Wondering how he had moved so fast.

Matt opened the door. To see a boy who was the same height and had white hair standing in front of him. "Near? What are you doing here?"

"Either you're just happy to see me or you've been in the bathroom touching yourself..." The white haired boy said.

"Huh?" Near pointed down towards Matt's boxers. Matt's face turned red and he quickly moved behind the door. "What are you doing here!?"

"I always meet you to walk to school."

"School!? Shit! Wait here a second!" Matt shut the door and quickly ran around the room grabbing his school uniform and throwing it on. He ran in the bathroom quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth.

"Matt is going out?" Mello asked sat in the middle of the floor, watching Matt grab his school bag.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah I gotta go to school... I won't be back till about three thirty. So I'll see you then, okay?" Matt said standing in front of Mello. 'He looks so sad...' "I'll try to leave early, okay?" Matt said and bent down; kissing Mello quickly before running towards the door. "I know it's not fair but don't go out, until I get back okay? I don't want someone to take you away..." Matt turned to open the door.

"Matt wants Mello to stay?"

"Y-ye – I have to go, I'll be back soon!" Matt said and left the house.

"Who're you talking to?" Near asked, as Matt locked the door.

"Er... the TV."

"You were talking to the TV?"

"Can we just go to school...?" Matt said pulling his goggles over his eyes.

* * *

'I wonder if he's okay? Maybe I should' a stayed home today. Nah, there's no way Near would've believed me if I said I was sick...' He thought as he looked at his friend sat next to him. They were sat in the top right hand corner of the classroom.

"What is it?" Near asked, not looking at him.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me for about the last five, ten minutes... so what's wrong?" He asked looking at Matt.

"Err... nothing..."

"Then why were you staring?"

"I-I wasn't!"

Near smirked. "Yes, you were."

"I was thinking... that's all." Matt said while looking down at the table they were sitting at.

Near shuffled closer towards Matt. "About what?"

"Err...er... well, er..." Matt stuttered.

"Are you stuttering because you don't know what you were thinking about or because I'm sat so close?" He asked moving closer and placing a hand at the top Matt's leg.

Matt almost jumped out of his seat. "W-what are you doing?"

Near smirked and moved back to where he had been. "You're so easy to tease..."

"H-huh?"

"Let's go its dinner time..." He said and got up.

* * *

'I hope Near isn't mad at me for leaving early, but I have to check on Mello...' Matt thought as he opened the door.

As soon as Matt shut the door he felt someone push them self against his back, pressing him against the door. "Hi Mello. I know I said I wouldn't be back till after three but I came home early to see if you're okay..." Matt told him, not making any attempt to move away from Mello.

"Matt, came 'coz he was worried?" Mello asked putting his chin on Matt's shoulder.

Matt looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Y-yeah... I guess... well only a little... so are you okay?"

Mello smiled and nodded at Matt. 'His smile is so cute...' Matt thought and smiled back. "Are you hungry?"

Mello smirked and moved a hand around Matt's waist to the front of his trousers and started to undo his belt. "W-wait-!"

Mello didn't say anything he had undone Matt's trousers and started to undo the zip. Moving his hand over Matt's boxers and grabbing his member. "M-Mello-Ahh- Mello!" Matt yelled. Mello was rubbing Matt's member slowly, teasingly.

"Matt wants Mello, doesn't he?" Mello asked, turning Matt's face towards him using his free hand.

"W-want you?"

"Matt wants me inside of him, right?"

Matt's face immediately turned red. "W-w-wha!?" Matt tried to move Mello's hand but couldn't. "L-let go! Mello p-please..."

Mello looked at Matt with a questioning look on his face. "Matt, doesn't want Mello inside of him?" He asked squeezing Matt's member; that he still had in his hand.

"I-I d-didn't..." Matt started but stopped himself. 'It's not that I don't want you b-but... I'm scared!' Matt thought as if he were actually talking to Mello.

-Knock- -Knock-

* * *

End of chapter 3! I said it would get longer :)

Thanx for reviewing, faving and putting on alerts and stuff ^-^


	4. 4:The friend named Near

Chapter Four

The friend named Near

-Knock- -Knock-

'Oh no, who could that be at a time like this?!' "M-Mello you gotta l-let go. I have to answer the door!" Matt whispered so the person on the other side of the door wouldn't be able to hear.

"Why?" Mello asked.

"W-why!?! Because there's someone here, we can't do this sort of thing with someone at the door! M-Mello please!" He begged, still whispering.

Mello pushed against Matt. "Mel-!" He started but realised he was looking through the peep hole in the door. "Who is it?"

"Don't know."

"Well what do they look like?" Matt asked trying to look through the hole himself. "I-It's Near!"

"Who is that?"

-Knock- -Knock-

"Huh? Oh, he's a friend. I have to see if he's mad at me... but first you gotta move." Matt whispered trying to push Mello backwards so he could answer the door.

"Why? So you can talk to your friend and not to Mello?"

"Wha-what?"

-Knock- -Knock-

"Matt, open the damn door! I know you're in there! Open up!" Near yelled through the door.

Matt's eyes widened. "He must be mad. He never raises his voice... Mello move!"

"..." Mello let go of Matt and moved back.

"Matt!" Near shouted.

"Go wait in the bedroom or something..." Matt said and unlocked the door before he opened it he looked around to check if Mello was there. He wasn't.

Matt opened the door to see his friend stood in front of him. Before he knew it, Near had grabbed hold of him and went to move him backwards but instead pushed him too hard and they both fell over. Near landing on top of Matt; the door slamming shut behind them.

"N-Nea..." Matt started but was interrupted.

"Are you okay!? Why did you leave early? What took you so long to open the door!?" Near asked frantically as he looked down at his friends face.

"W-w-what's up with you?"

"What-what's up!? You didn't tell me you were going home! I thought something was wrong, you always tell me when you leave early a-and then it took you so long to open the door!" Near yelled moving his face closer to Matt's; his face turning pink. "I was worried!"

"W-why? And what are you so mad about? You never act like this... you never yell at me o-or even get mad at me or anything..."

"I'm not mad!!! Don't you get it? I was worried about you!" Near yelled; his face turning red.

"W-why... I'm okay, thanks for worrying about me." Matt told him rubbing Near's head.

Near opened his mouth to say something but stopped and let his head fall onto Matt's chest.

"Y-you wanna stay for a while?" Matt asked.

Near sat up on Matt's lap. "Y-yeah... erm, why are your trousers unzipped."

"Huh?" Matt used his arms to prop himself up. He remembered his situation before he opened the door for Near. 'Shit! How could I not of zipped them back up before opening the door!?' "Err...err..." Matt started trying to think of an excuse.

"Never mind, I don't think I wanna know..." Near said. He grabbed hold of the zip and part of the trouser material and pulled the zip up.

"What-?"

"I could leave them open if you want? I don't mind..." Near said, moving his face closer to Matt's and placing a hand on his crotch. Near noticed Matt's face go red and smirked. "I'm just kidding..." He said moving his hand away.

"I-I wish you wouldn't do things like that..." Matt said looking down towards the floor.

"Why? You know I won't do anything..."

"Get off!" Said a voice Near didn't recognize. He looked up to see a blond man stood next to the two boys, he had two pointy ears on the top of his head, a tail and nothing on but a pair of black boxers.

"Who're you?" Near asked in a dark tone of voice.

"Get. Off." Mello said in a threatening tone.

"N-Near it's okay, h-he lives here..."

"He lives here? Who is he?" Near asked moving his face closer to Matt's. 'Who the fuck- no what is he?'

"H-he's M-Mello..." Matt started but stopped when Mello yanked Near to his feet and shoved him against the wall.

"M-Mello! What the hell're you doing!?!" Matt yelled.

"He was on Matt!" Mello yelled turning his head to look at Matt.

"What has it got to do with you?" Near asked, bringing Mello's attention back to Near.

Mello gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Matt shot to his feet and grabbed hold of Mello's arm. "It's okay! He's a friend! Mello stop it! Let him go, please!" Matt begged tightening his grip on Mello's arm.

Mello looked down at Matt; he had a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"Get off of me! Matt I don't know who this guy is but..." Near started.

Matt couldn't hold Mello's arm any longer. Mello got lose of Matt's grip and threw his fist towards Near's face, but the face his fist collided with wasn't Near's. Matt had stood in between them.

"Matt!" Near shouted.

"You can't t-treat my f-friends like this Mello, I-It's not r-right..." Matt said as he grabbed hold of Mello's fist and un-clenched it.

Mello let go of Near. Near grabbed hold of Matt's shoulders and turned him to face himself. "Are you okay!? It doesn't look broken... let's go to the bathroom, I'll sort it out." Near told him. 'Huh? Matt's still holding his hand...'

Mello grabbed hold of Matt and picked him up. "M-Mello?"

"Put him down!"

Mello said nothing and continued walking towards the bathroom. "What're you doing!?" Near yelled; he was walking behind them.

Mello slammed the door shut in Near's face. "Hey! Open the door!" He yelled and started pounding his fists against the door.

"M-Mello what're you doing?" Matt asked. Mello placed Matt on the floor against the bath. He grabbed a flannel and shoved it under the cold water tap. "M-Mello-?"

"Mello used to belong to a doctor..." He said and walked back over to Matt. He knelt down in front of Matt and started to wipe away the blood. "Mello didn't mean to hit Matt..." He said with a sad look on his face.

"I-I know... you m-meant to hit Near. That's w-wrong too, though."

"Hey! Open the door!"

Mello frowned and gritted his teeth. "But he was touching Matt!"

"And I said it was okay... didn't I? I told you he was my friend. He's always doing this like that, but he doesn't go any further because he knows I don't want him to..." Matt told him. "I don't think I'm explaining it right... erm..."

Mello moved to sit at the top of Matt's legs and continued wiping his face. He stopped wiping Matt's face and put his hands on the floor beside Matt. He moved his face closer to Matt's, "Mello is sorry. Mello didn't mean to hit Matt! He would never hurt Matt!" Mello yelled frantically.

Matt's eyes were wide for a second and then softened, with a smile. "I know." He said and placed a hand on top of Mello's. "But you're not allowed to hurt Near either... he's important to me."

Near turned around to face away from the door and slumped down to the floor to listen to what they were saying.

"Important? Why?" Mello asked.

"...I don't know really..." He said smiling. "He's always been important to me. He's been my friend for years, for as long as I can remember and hopefully he always will be... no matter what happens..."

Near smiled at what Matt said.

"Mello doesn't understand..."

"Never mind. Just leave him alone, okay?"

"Is Mello important?" He asked changing the subject and not answering his question.

"Of course." Matt told him placing a hand on Mello's face.

Mello moved his face closer to Matt's and pressed his mouth against Matt's gently.

Near glared and clenched his fists as he heard what Matt had said. 'Why? Who is he? And why is Matt letting him kiss him!?'

Matt heard foot steps and then the front door slam. Matt pulled away. "Near?"

"He's left." Mello said.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear him walking down the street..."

Matt's eyes widened and then saddened as he tilted his head forward. "I guess he's mad at me..."

* * *

'I can't believe its ten thirty at night and were outside taking a walk... I guess Near really is mad, he won't answer his phone...'

"Is something wrong, with Matt?"

"Huh? No I'm okay... we should go back soon, okay?" Matt asked standing in front of the bench. Mello nodded.

Matt sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky. "Uh?" Matt looked back down. Mello was sat on Matt's legs.

"What is wrong?"

"... I think Near's mad at me..."

Mello put his hands on top of Matt's, so he couldn't move them. Mello pressed his mouth against Matt's. He pulled away.

"We can't do that kind of thing out here!" Matt said trying to get Mello off his lap.

"Why? No one is around..."

"B-but... l-let's go home..." Matt said his face bright red.

"We can do it at home?"

Matt hesitated a moment before nodding. Mello smiled and leant forward kissing Matt.

"Come on you two, do things like that at home..." Someone said walking towards the two.

Mello pulled away and both of them looked at the man. It was copper. He took another look at them. "Two men!? Wait a man and a child?" He said walking closer.

"N-no it's not like that." Matt said quickly. Mello just had a clueless look on his face.

The copper grabbed his gun and held it in Mello's direction. "It's alright kid. You don't have to worry. You get off the kid, now!" He demanded.

"W-wait please! It's not like that. I'm not as young as I look!" Matt yelled. 'There's no way he'll believe me!'

"Get off the kid!" he shouted at Mello.

"You're not listening!" Matt yelled.

Mello climbed off of Matt's lap and started to walk towards the cop. "Mello?" The cop walked closer to Mello. "Mello, what are you-?" Before Matt could finish, Mello had grabbed the gun and thrown it to the floor. The cop took a step back but had clenched a fist, as Mello moved forward he went to hit Mello. Mello moved out of the way but quickly hit the cop in the head, he fell to the floor.

"Are we going home?" Mello asked and walked over to Matt.

"Err... y-yeah." Matt said and got up to walk away with Mello not looking back at the cop.

* * *

End of chapter 4!

Okay, I'm not really shore about the last part. It sounded good when I was writting it but...

Over the next few chapters I think the story is going to explain how Mello is a human and things like that.

Thanx for reading and stuff.


End file.
